


yours for the taking

by junxouji



Series: ✨jaeyong : model au.✨ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Size Kink, Submission, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Taeyong wants Jaehyun in all the worst ways.





	yours for the taking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles (both short and long) circling around an idea I had for Taeyong and Jaehyun. Most of it's just me shit posting my ideas before they get away from me but I consider this sort of a prelude to a longer fic I plan on writing when I have the time and muse. But as always, you can find me on twitter @junxouji if you want to chat jaeyong :)

The best part of having Taeyong was that he was completely submissive at his own will. Ever since they became romantically involved Jaehyun was surprised with just how pilant the male was. He bends at Jaehyun’s will because he  _ wants _ to and because he  _ loves _ to.

 

For someone both twenty-seven and an executive at the agency Jaehyun works in Taeyong has no problems doing such incredibly lewd things. He wonders what their coworkers might think if they saw him now - back arched so his ass is on display, pants down to his knees, and elbows propped on his desk. Like Jaehyun suggested there is a pretty little plug stuffing his glorious ass making these spontaneous work couplings a whole lot easier.

 

“Are you going to stare all day or fuck me?” Taeyong sways his ass for emphasis knowing the words will get him trouble but not minding the idea of punishment at all. Instead, he almost thrives on it. “Please  _ Jae _ .”

 

Jaehyun was a sense of comfort for him. Although, considerably younger there was no denying his desire to embraced in the younger’s arms. He was a rock - both solid and dependable. After a long stressful day Taeyong could count on Jaehyun’s hands to bring him down from troubles of the days. It didn’t matter if that hand was wrapped around his cock, fingers trapped in his greedy ass, or coming down hard on his bottom for some unwarrantedly demanding words.

 

The relationship they shared was far from conventional but it worked for them.


End file.
